


WeirdSister College: Year I

by CrystalSuicune



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy, Weirdsister College
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Magic, Cambridge, Dark Magic, England (Country), F/M, Gen, Good and Evil, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Other, United Kingdom, Warlocks, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Wizarding Traditions, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSuicune/pseuds/CrystalSuicune
Summary: After five years of study at Cackle's Academy from 1998 -2003, Mildred Hubble returned home to her family in the nearby village of Raven's Hollow, Lancashire, Northwest England. In Mid - August, she received summer exam results from Miss Cackle & Constance Hardbroom & was delighted to discover all subjects had been passed.As an official graduate, seventeen year old Mildred bid farewell to her old friends, Maud, Enid, Ruby & Jadu. Having accepted the recent offer to study Magical Foundation, The Worst Witch packed her belongings into two suitcases & is flying southeast on broomstick to WeirdSister College in the city of Cambridge, East EnglandLooking forward to the start of term in mid - September, Mildred is thrilled at the opportunity to make new friends & delve deeper into the art of witchcraft at an advanced level. Mischievous, naively innocent & immature, Mildred shall eventually learn that adulthood, academic studies & real life pose harsh challenges.





	WeirdSister College: Year I

**Author's Note:**

> *Will be canon to past events in books/1998 - 2002 TV Series

* * *

  **Scene 1: City of Cambridge**

**County of Cambridgeshire,** **East England**

**10:48 AM, Late - Morning**

**Thursday 11th September, 2003**

* * *

The autumnal air was fresh and chilly as rays of sunlight shone down through the blanket of grey clouds hovering in the slightly dismal and overcast sky above the ancient city of Cambridge. Flying southeast high above the slated rooftops and gables of old sandstone buildings and evergreen trees, an adolescent round faced witch of medium height with fair skin, hooded cerulean blue eyes and dark brown hair styled into two long pigtails sat sideways on an old broomstick with both legs crossed at an angle.

Fastened around her neck was an old threadbare black cloak made of woven silk that covered her outdated clothes, a plain black polyester blouse, white cotton t-shirt, dark nylon stockings and unfashionable black leather heeled shoes. One battered and heavy brown suitcase and black satchel precariously hung from strong ropes tied around the middle section of the broomstick's handle, weighing it down. 

Looking down at thousands of people walking on stone footpaths surrounded by spiky blades of rustling grass and hedges, she smiled whilst listening to melodic chimes of bells ringing within the belfry of the chapel styled in Gothic architecture on her right. Wild ravens flew to the topmost tower, perching on metal spires and tawny owls were soaring on the wind, flapping their feathered wings to stay airborne.

Residents looked up in shock, amazement and profound disbelief at such an unusual spectacle, witnessing the girl and broom slightly changing course. Continuing onward over pointed roofs lined with panes of transparent glass and steel beams nestled in between castellated turrets on top of high - rise structures, she saw the destination of her desire further away in the distance. 

Elsewhere inside an old and dismal room, a mysterious individual dressed entirely in black added white powder into the silver goblet surrounded by ignited candles of melting wax on the cluttered desk. Dusty books, glass bottles, pestle and mortars lay everywhere as the stranger ignited the substance with blazing fire, causing it to burn fiercely, producing misty smoke and luminous white light. 

Descending lower into public parkland where weeping willows and colourful flowers were rooted deep in the earthen soil on riverbanks, the careless witch flew above the wide channel of water flowing underneath the arches of an old stone bridge. Tall rushes and reeds swayed in the breeze and surrounded flocks of beautiful white swans drifting on the meandering river, plucking dead feathers from their wings with powerful orange beaks.

Further away deep in the heart of Cambridge's old quarter stood hinged iron gates underneath an ornate arch of weathered sandstone and mullioned windows lay within the adjacent walls on either side. Cycling on an old bicycle through the open gateway, a young woman of medium height with long and straight shoulder length auburn hair, almond shaped green eyes and fair skin sped past beds of purple lavender flowers next to slabs of grey flagstone pavement.

Wearing a casual light green jacket, sleeveless white string-top and ankle length khaki grey pants, she pedalled faster, turning left onto the asphalt road winding it's way through the maze of streets. A decorative red and white flag adorned with the symbol of a three pointed leaf billowed in the breeze, firmly attached to the steel handlebars of the woman's bike. 

Crowds of unsuspecting pedestrians, tourists and cyclists jumped in fright, moving aside out of harm's way as an antiquated 1950's navy and silver motorcar honked it's horn, driving slowly along the narrow road. It's bright yellow number-plate **"YVW 584"** lay fixed on the rear trunk, glistening in the sunlight as trails of exhaust fumes billowed out of two large tailpipes underneath the bumper made of the highest quality chrome steel.

Meanwhile in the city's main square, a young lad was driving an old navy and silver 1920's/1930's motorcycle weaving in and out of heavy rush hour traffic on smoothly paved concrete roads. Dressed from top to bottom in his black leather biking gear and high quality navy racing helmet complete with transparent visor, he revved the powerful engine, shifting gears and went faster, racing past green traffic lights at junctions and roundabouts. 

Attached to the rear wheel's inner disc were rapidly rotating chains and clanking gears continuously transferring power into the roaring engine's internal crankshaft and pistons centrally positioned within the bike's robust steel - body frame bolted firmly together with rivets underneath the large cushioned seat. One brown leather guitar case and black/red duffel bag were tightly secured under sturdy ropes on top of the curved mudguard above the rear wheel's rubber tire. 

The witch neared her destination, flying above coffee shops, fashion boutiques, cafes and restaurants lining the quaint streets and alleyways of Cambridge. Approaching from the right on the way out the side street, the female cyclist barely had time to react and quickly pushed down on the bicycle's brake lever. It screeched to an abrupt stop as the large town-car raced past at high speed, hogging the road and rudely blew it's deafening trumpet - like horn.

Shocked and furious at almost being run over, she swiftly waved two fingers, using her magical talents to change the lights from green to red and made the driver suddenly slam on the brakes. Jerking forwards, the elegantly designed automobile stopped at the junction and the mischievous witch cycled past, angrily glaring at the formally dressed chauffeur and his passenger sitting on the back seat.

Witnessing the chaos from the nearby footpath , two handsome and clean shaven wizards ate freshly baked chocolate muffins and winked mischievously at each other as groups of busking musicians played upbeat jazz on brass trumpets and saxophones. The shorter lad wore a dark grey collared shirt, light grey jacket, khaki beige coloured trousers, black sneakers and had medium-brown skin, raven black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. 

His friend, several inches taller with short brown curly hair, white complexion and green eyes wore a round collared jumper, light grey shirt, murky green knee length shorts and sandals made from brown leather were strapped to the underside of his arched bare feet. Watching the fiery redhead racing across the bridge, they hastily departed and ran past terraced houses, following tall signposts and took the odd shortcut through dark underground tunnels.

Hoping to land somewhere safe, the broomstick turned left under the dark brown haired witch's orders and influence of magical enchantments. Natural light flowed in through the hollow sandstone arches and cloistered corridors as the sinister cloaked figure slowly approached an imposing set of riveted iron doors. The auburn haired witch ventured down another road, reading the sign **"WEIRDSISTER COLLEGE"** stuck on the wall of the architecturally Gothic style building towering above the tiny backstreet. 

Nervously glancing around, she made sure the coast was clear to avoid discovery as the wooden doors vanished to reveal the magical gateway, allowing entry into the main courtyard before quickly returning to normal. Shortly after, the biker drove his motorcycle through the portal only seconds before the private limousine arrived and came to a graceful halt as it's brakes pushed hard against the thick rubber tires surrounding four gleaming silver hubcaps on each wheel. 

The chivalrous chauffeur got out, unlocking the rear trunk with special keys to retrieve two expensive luggage cases. Exiting through the car's side door, a young curvaceous woman stepped out onto the pavement as rays of sunlight struck her dark brown eyes and crystal clear complexion. She wore Gothic style clothes, her black denim jacket, jewelled necklace, matching blouse, knee length black skirt, dark tights and high heeled shoes covered in patterns of white/black stripes.

Expressing satisfaction, the sophisticated and confident raven haired beauty took hold of her suitcases, gracefully walking through the portal into WeirdSister as the town-car departed for home hundreds of miles away. The boisterous wizards frightened flocks of wild pigeons on their approach to an old fortified entrance that melted away, allowing them to enter the institution's secret passage on the right hand side of the narrow backstreet.

The elusive stranger reached the dusty granite staircase inside one of the building's turrets and drank the murky potion, instantly vanishing into thin air. Hovering above the premises, the anxious witch safely came in to land on the rooftops and smiled happily, relieved to have finally arrived after such an arduous journey. An old round basket made from sturdy wicker magically appeared into her left hand and she heard soft purring, looking into the blue eyes of her grey tabby cat.

Cautiously climbing the iron stepladder, she saw a shabby plaque engraved with the words **"EMERGENCY ACCESS ONLY"** in weathered silver paint and pushed open the creaky wooden door, entering the apparently abandoned tower and began descending the stairs. Elsewhere, the unknown stranger forcibly opened antique drawers made of solid mahogany, successfully stealing the personal information file of one particular student.

A short and stout woman aged in her late forties unexpectedly entered the dimly lit room, holding multiple folders of documents under her left arm and firmly shut the office door. She had cropped and tomboyish black hair, bushy eyebrows, pale skin, an unattractive brown mole above her lip and protruding black eyes similar to winged beetles. Knowing she had heard footsteps, the lady wore an austere grey and navy tailored uniform, somewhat reminiscent of military soldiers from hundreds of years ago. 

_"....I know you're here, and you know, I know you're here"_   whispered the woman suspiciously, aware of the troublesome thief's lurking presence and quickly turned around.

Fearing punishment and struggling to close the stiff drawer, the intruder started to panic, thinking of how to escape and abandoned the quest. The custodian strode past steel storage lockers full of confiscated items and filing cabinets. Emotionally calm whilst thinking of what to do, she put down the pile of documents next to dusty leather-bound books stacked on the work-space of her office desk. 

_"....What you students never realise about invisibility is that I've seen it all before"_ stated the woman ominously, knowing academic staff would never dare to steal from her. 

Picking up an unusual and oddly shaped apparatus, the woman saw stacks of paper fall onto the floor out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the air pump's handle back and forth, spraying anti - invisibility potion and swore angrily, failing to hit the rule - breaking student. Unexpectedly, luminous red lights started flashing in conjunction with ringing alarm bells, making her realise someone had entered the topmost forbidden tower. 

_"I'll catch you eventually, you rotten sneak thief!, don't dare to think you've escaped punishment!"_  shouted the custodian furiously, picking up her clipboard and chain of keys. 

Marching out of the dreary and cluttered office, she briskly strode past hundreds of undergraduates crowding the cloistered halls and arrived into the main entrance hall not far from the tower's stairwell. Lost in the maze of corridors whilst carrying her broomstick, suitcases and cat -cage, the confused witch heard chattering voices in the distance. Finally reaching the ground floor, she was startled by an unknown presence brushing against her billowing cloak and expressed puzzlement. 

_"Sorry!"_  exclaimed the disembodied and distinctively deep voice of the apologetic student, the only other thing she heard were his footsteps echoing off the hard tiles. 

_"Mildred Hubble, by any chance?"_ asked the inquisitive woman, checking the long list of student's names on the sheet of parchment fastened to the wooden clipboard.

_"....Yes, how did you....?"_  replied surprised Mildred, not giving any thought to the foolish nature of her actions and knew nothing of how operations were run on the premises.  

_"Another first year who has arrived late and still has to register!. Welcome to WeirdSister!, my name is Veronica Dewdrop and I am the college beetle, bursar, doorkeeper and mistress of discipline!. That will be one pound and twenty five pence!"_ answered Veronica sternly and frowned, disapproving of Mildred's lateness and reckless antics. 

_"Sorry?"_ enquired Mildred innocently, having absolutely no idea what Dewdrop was talking about and reluctantly took out her grey purse, looking for silver and copper coins. 

_"Illegal broomstick flying!, first offence!"_ snapped "Beetle" in an icy tone of voice,  consequently fining Mildred for her blatant ignorance of the institution's chartered rules. 

_"We always flew in our first day every year at Cackle's Academy"_ stated Mildred nonchalantly, handing over the exact amount of money and failed to see the bigger picture.

_"....We are not at school in the remote countryside now, Miss Hubble!. We're at university in the heart of Cambridge!, don't want to start any witch hunts?, do we Miss?_ " exclaimed Veronica, intent on keeping WeirdSister hidden from non - magical folk and adamantly felt that Mildred should learn to be more responsible.

_"See you around!"_ uttered the invisible undergraduate to Mildred as Veronica instantly looked suspicious, threatening to fire the anti - invisibility potion once again.

_"....You're thinking I'm crazy, well let me tell you, Miss Hubble!, I am the sanest one inside this establishment!"_ retorted Dewdrop rather snobbishly, sneering at Mildred.

_"....I've only just met you and wouldn't say crazy just yet, perhaps slightly eccentric"_ responded Mildred anxiously and felt idiotic, realising it was the wrong thing to say. 

_"Follow me to registration!, then I will show you to your dormitory which you are sharing with two other girls in Maiden's Hall on the third floor of the west wing!"_  barked Dewdrop in an enthusiastic and authoritative manner with an excited Mildred following closely behind, ascending tiered steps that led into another passageway. 

Gazing up at austere sculptures of winged gargoyles resting on plinths in between the arches and flat ceilings, Mildred expressed genuine awe whilst climbing several spiral staircases leading to the upper floors. Suits of metal armour and swords that once belonged to knights stood upon granite blocks underneath silk tapestries and oil painted portraits on the ancient walls.  

* * *

**Scene 2: The Atrium**

**WeirdSister College,** **City of Cambridge**

**County of Cambridgeshire,** **East England**

**11:34 AM, Late - Morning**

**Thursday 11th September, 2003**

* * *

Academic staff wandered through the spacious atrium, helping the first years navigate their way around campus as sparkling rays of natural light shone down through panes of semi-stained glass encased within the enormous skylight's steel beams. Student representatives stood at tables, enthusiastically talking about numerous societies that included tarot-reading, potions, mythology and legends, archery, photography, football, swimming, athletics and competitive rowing. 

Eagle owls flapped their mottled brown wings, flying up onto the sturdy wooden rafters supporting the vaulted ceiling. Wispy tails of grey smoke slowly rose out of iron cauldrons brewing potions as the two wizards were searching for other clubs to join, hoping to discover something that would suit their personal interests. The curly haired lad smiled, distantly admiring the raven haired damsel reading information leaflets and found her incredibly attractive.

_"....Do you think she might be a duchess, Azmat?. My sister can't afford to buy clothes like that"_ said the warlock inquisitively, wondering if she came from royalty and wealth. 

_"I don't know, maybe you're Aladdin and I'm the magical genie of the lamp. She's obviously rich which is really important, Tim._ _WeirdSister is one of the most prestigious magical universities in the world, several generations of wealthy witches and warlocks have come and gone over the centuries"_ replied Azmat cheekily, feeling quite proud and fortunate to have gained entry into WeirdSister after five years of intense study.

" _I suppose so, what an amazing plac_ e" stated Tim casually, watching the mystery woman leave and started daydreaming of an outrageously lavish lifestyle in the future.

_"Forget your fantasies for now!, we've got to play it cool and smart!. We're not visiting tourists, you and I belong here!"_ insisted Azmat confidently, quite determined to succeed.

_"....Yeah, what was I thinking?. If I turn on the charm too soon, she might think I'm weird"_   responded Tim, agreeing with Azmat and didn't want to frighten the girl away. 

_"I wouldn't worry much, we should focus on making friends and think about what societies to join later"_ added Azmat optimistically, hoping for the best and reassured Tim.  

_"Isn't that the girl we saw earlier?. She almost got run over by that Bentley S1!"_  exclaimed Tim excitedly, spotting the stranger standing near the registration desk. 

_"I think so, she cycled away after we saw her use magic on the traffic lights to stop the car"_  pondered an inquisitive Azmat, making sure that it wasn't the wrong person.

_"Maybe she's doing the same course, we should say hello and ask if she is okay"_ replied Tim sincerely, noticing that she looked somewhat lonesome and sad. 

_"Yeah, you're right and we can joke about the magical spell she cast, it will help break the ice"_ agreed Azmat benevolently, knowing humour always helped the conversation.

_"Excuse me, are you alright?. We couldn't help noticing that you had no one to talk to"_ said soft -spoken Tim graciously to avoid embarrassing the girl and smiled sweetly.  

_"Yes, I'm alright and it was nice of you to ask, thank you. Are you guys first or second years?"_ replied the girl politely, appreciating Tim's concern and felt more at ease.  

_"Oh it wasn't any trouble, we're here to study year one of Magical Foundation. I'm Azmat Madari"_ answered Azmat modestly, admiring her adorable smile and shook hands.

_"Me too!, that is so awesome and as you can tell, I don't come from merry ol' England!"_ responded the young woman joyously, revealing the bubbly side of her personality. 

_"I'm Timothy Wraithewright or Tim if you'd like. So what part of North America are you from?"_ added Timothy, naturally curious to learn and confidently shook her hand.  

_"Cassandra, "Cas" Crowfeather, I'm from Montreal, Quebec Province in southeast Canada. What part of England do you guys come from?_ " enquired Cassandra inquisitively. 

_"I'm from the town of Clitheroe in Lancashire, northwest of Manchester City"_ stated Azmat informatively to Cas, speaking in a heavy and distinctive Lancashire accent.

_"I come from Bootle, an old town near Merseyside in Liverpool, about an hour away from Manchester"_ answered Tim, accustomed to speaking in his Liverpudlian brogue.

_"Honestly, I'm hopeless on the subject of geography and remembering the names of places"_ said Cassandra truthfully, slightly embarrassed and felt like an outsider. 

_"Tim and I are old schoolmates, we went to wizard school together in the Forest of Bowland outside Clitheroe"_ replied Azmat boisterously, revealing more about his life.

_"Cool, I'm half Inuit on my father's side and only know magic practised by our ancestors. I have plenty more to learn"_ stated Cassandra, enjoying the conversation. 

_"Perhaps you could show us Inuit magic sometime, I'd love to learn about Inuit history and it's ancient traditions"_ responded Timothy, amazed to learn of her Inuit ancestry. 

_"Sure, I'd love to learn the way you guys do magic and I haven't met the girls I'm sharing with yet!. What if we put our money together and throw a party later this evening?, we can pay for hot pizza and fizzy drinks!"_  responded Cas enthusiastically, thinking it was a great idea and thought it best to not go over the top to avoid chaos. 

_"Brilliant idea!, just don't cast more spells on traffic lights like before or the police will chase us"_  joked Azmat teasingly and chuckled, gallantly allowing Cas to lead the way.

_"You fancy her, don't you?. I wouldn't move too fast, mate or else she'll run for the hills"_ whispered Timothy discreetly, warning Azmat to be careful and tried not to laugh.

_"No I don't fancy her and you can talk!, only moments ago you were fawning over the sight of that rich girl!"_ snapped Azmat brazenly, denying the possibility of romance. 

The trio departed, heading back down the corridor to the dormitories in Maiden's Hall as Mildred followed Dewdrop past the combined kitchen/sitting room area and into  her cosy sleeping quarters. Observing spacious single beds on either side of small tables decorated with stained glass lights, she stored her luggage in the wardrobe space behind grey curtains suspended on hooks protruding out of steel rails.

_"Here are your keys, no noise permitted after 9:30, gates and walls magically seal at 10:00 PM sharp!. Professor Wendle is head of year one, you're too late to meet her today. Ah, this must be your housemate, I trust you need no introduction"_   said "Beetle" sternly, leaving Mildred to wonder who it was and left, having other duties to complete.

".... _You?"_ muttered the dark haired witch, utterly gobsmacked at first and recognised Mildred right away, rudely sneering at the sight of her unfashionable clothes. 

_"....Ethel?, is that really you?"_ asked Mildred in genuine disbelief, shocked to see her old nemesis and noticed the single blue streak running through Ethel's trendy hairstyle.

_"....Hubble bubble, I don't believe it!, I don't want to believe it!"_ replied Ethel in denial, wondering how Mildred Hubble had managed to get into higher education. 

_"You look so...., different!"_ exclaimed Mildred honestly and frowned, expressing displeasure over their unexpected reunion and took off her magical cloak.   

_"Yes I do, don't I?, unfortunately the same can't be said for you, hideous pigtails and all"_ retorted Ethel nastily, wondering if Mildred would ever learn to grow up. 

_"What are you doing here, Ethel?"_ demanded Mildred firmly and glared icily back, offended by Ethel's condescending insults and snobbish behaviour. 

_"Magical Foundation!, several generations of the Hallow Family have studied at WeirdSister!"_ snapped Ethel viciously, pompously boasting about her ancient magical lineage. 

_"Oh don't start that again!, I was hoping that I'd finally seen the last of you, Ethel Hallow after Cackle's Academy!"_ shouted Mildred furiously, having heard it all before. 

_"Great!, just great!, how on earth did you get accepted?. You only achieved a C grade in Potions!"_ grumbled Ethel in frustration, throwing her denim jacket down on the bed. 

_"It was all at the last minute, but the academic board said I had a unique talent!"_ replied Mildred defiantly, knowing she had done her very best to earn good grades. 

_"A talent for standing in my way!, I studied hard for years and you creep into WeirdSister because of some ridiculous thing you can do with drawings!. ....Well, let me tell you, I'm going to enjoy myself here and stay out of my way until I arrange for "Beetle" to move you"_ declared Ethel unreasonably, threatening to have Mildred evicted.

Unexpectedly, they heard loud shrieks coming from the living room and rushed out, surprised to see someone dressed in fencing gear whilst sword fighting against a rather short wizard with a long wavy mane of black hair. hooded narrow grey eyes and pale skin. Lifting his magical silver sceptre with both hands and jumping across cushioned armchairs, he desperately used it to intercept the fencer's constant barrage of attacks.

_"Will one of you get this bloody maniac away from me?, don't just stand there!"_ yelled the wizard frantically, narrowly evading the silver sword's razor sharp blade.

_"Sneaking around listening at keyholes!, lucky I didn't run the cheeky rapscallion through!"_ exclaimed the angry fencer, lifting the protective mask off her face. 

_"....Ease off!, I only came here to say hello. Is she...., with you?"_ said the stranger assertively, thinking her arrogant, peculiar and snobbish and rolled his dark grey eyes.

_"Deirdre Swoop!, second year witchcraft, sports and social secretary!"_ stated Deirdre jovially, an enthusiastic, friendly and quintessentially British individual.  

_"Yes, we've met before, you were at Pentangle's Academy, weren't you?"_ responded Mildred graciously, genuinely surprised to see the brown - haired witch once again. 

_"Of course!, Mildred Hubble from Cackle's Academy!"_ exclaimed Deirdre in delight, giving Mildred a warm welcome and genuinely affectionate embrace.  

_"Call me Millie if you'd like, Deirdre. I didn't expect to see you of all people"_ added Mildred sweetly, appreciating Deirdre's kindness and felt relieved to see a familiar face. 

_"I'm chuffed and it is absolutely spiffing that you're here!, Millie!. Don't hesitate to ask if you have questions!"_ declared Swoop excitedly, kindly taking Mildred under her wing.

_"Thanks, I''ll remember that and Ethel, aren't you going to say hello?"_ replied Millie happily, showing gratitude unlike Ethel who hadn't bothered to greet Deirdre.

_"....Ethel Hallow, hello and you are?"_ said Ethel pleasantly to the wizard and admired his stylish black velvet coat, deliberately ignoring Millie and Deirdre.

_"Nicholas "Nick" Hobbes, first year wizard"_  answered Nick arrogantly, revealing his identity at last and Mildred couldn't help thinking his voice sounded rather familiar. 

_"Would you like to stay for coffee if you're not busy?, I have no other arrangements at the moment"_  said Ethel politely, hoping Nick would accept the invitation.

_"No, I think I've caused enough trouble and thank you. I'm heading to Misery's Cafe if anyone wants to come"_ replied Nick earnestly as Ethel saw Mildred's blue eyes light up. 

_"I'd love to and could do with some fresh air"_  accepted Ethel eagerly, nastily excluding Mildred from the invitation and quickly retrieved her purse, then departed with Nick.

_"Obnoxious toad!, I didn't want to go anyway!. Why don't I help you organise?, we can tidy the bedroom and unpack your luggage!. How does that sound, Millie?"_ said Deirdre unashamedly, feeling sorry for the Worst Witch and assumed the role of mother hen. 

_"I suppose, Ethel doesn't see how cruel she really is and my other house-mate probably won't like me either"_ replied Mildred miserably, sick and tired of being mistreated.

_"Don't you worry, life will eventually give Ethel a hard kick on her backside. I'm sure the other girl is nice"_ stated Deirdre reassuringly, knowing it would happen sooner or later

_"Oh no!, I completely forgot to let Tabby out!. He must want cat food!"_ shouted Mildred suddenly, hearing the feline's howls of distress to get out of the wicker basket. 

_"I'll help you with Tabby, I forgot to let my Great Grey Owl out of his cage when I first arrived at WeirdSister"_ added Deirdre nonchalantly, remembering the bird's foul temper.

Returning to the bedroom, Mildred unlocked the basket's metal door and Tabby quickly crawled out, stretching to loosen up his stiff joints after being stuck in the same position for so long. Naturally curious, the mottled grey tabby cat gazed up at silky cobwebs hanging from corners of the ceiling and started purring happily as Mildred poured some chunks of cat-food into his silver dish. 

_"Do you remember that fight we had at Cackle's?. I had enough of your high and mighty attitude and turned you into a chicken"_ said Millie nervously and felt remorseful. 

_"All water under the bridge, it brought me down one peg or two and I laugh to myself about it sometimes"_ replied Deirdre in amusement, chuckling at the very thought. 

_"If only Ethel would do the same and get over her grudge, she threatened to have me evicted"_ muttered Mildred gloomily, not looking forward to sharing with Ethel.

_"Nonsense!, she has no right and you haven't caused any trouble!. We won't say any more about it, Millie!"_ declared Deirdre adamantly, thinking Ethel needed a hard smack. 

_"Yes, you're right and I'll be more optimistic, thanks for helping me unpack everything"_   responded Mildred joyously, hanging up jeans, t-shirts and jumpers in the wardrobe

_"It was no trouble, I'm needed at the clubs and societies fair and you can relax for now"_ said Deirdre contently with a smile and swiftly marched out of the dormitory. 

_"You're always nice, Tabby which gives me some comfort, but it isn't the same without Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby"_ mumbled Millie solemnly, missing her old friends.

Mildred heard her stomach growl and retrieved sandwiches wrapped in plastic out of her satchel, sat down on the bed and sighed heavily, relieved to have some alone time before Ethel's eventual return. She daydreamed of the castle on the mountainside surrounded by acres of sprawling oak forest and misty moors. Suddenly she heard footsteps out in the living room and hurried out, surprised to encounter Cas, Tim and Azmat. 

_"Hello, you must be the other housemate that Dewdrop mentioned. I'm Mildred Hubble or Millie is fine"_ stated Mildred pleasantly, smiling happily at the trio. 

_"Cassandra "Cas" Crowfeather and you have a tabby cat!, isn't he adorable?. I love animals!"_ exclaimed Cassandra in delight, watching Tabby explore the nooks and crannies.

_"Strangest thing I've ever seen, isn't it traditional for witches to have black cats?. Ouch!"_ added Timothy impolitely and groaned in pain as Azmat punched him in the back. 

_"It is usually, but my former deputy headmistress didn't get me a black cat because she assumed I'd fail broomstick flying"_ answered Mildred informatively, holding no grudge.

_"Sorry about him, sometimes he doesn't think before speaking. Azmat Madari, nice to meet you, Mildred"_ said Azmat apologetically and firmly shook Millie's hand.

_"I'm Timothy Wraithewright, from Bootle, you're from Lancashire too judging by your accent. Azmat is from Clitheroe"_ added Tim observantly, curious to learn of her hometown.

_"Yes I am, nice to meet all of you. I'm from the coastal village of Raven's Hollow, do you know it by any chance?"_ stated Mildred effervescently and gently picked up Tabby. 

_"I've heard of Raven's Hollow, but have never been there. It's not far from Darkholme and Newtondale"_ replied Azmat enthusiastically, having a knack for geography. 

_"....Darkholme, Raven's Hollow, they sound so creepy. I bet there are ghosts hiding in the shadows"_ said Cas mischievously, pondering the existence of trapped spirits. 

_"Don't know, I never bothered to explore any of the abandoned places around Raven's Hollow. There is my old school, Cackle's Academy, an ancient castle surrounded by mountains, forests and moors"_ responded Mildred truthfully, shrugging her shoulders and briefly gave it some thought.

_"Awesome!, we don't have magically hidden castles in Montreal, Canada. You're so lucky, Mildred!"_ replied Cassandra in sincere amazement, secretly feeling envious. 

_"Millie, we're going to throw a party in our dorm tonight, pizza and fizzy drinks. It was Cas's idea, would you like to come?"_ stated Azmat pleasantly, extending the invitation.

_"Yes, I'd love to and thanks, Azmat. Pizza is my favourite and it will do me good to get out of here for a while"_ said Mildred happily, secretly hoping Ethel wouldn't find out.

_"Brilliant!, I have to unpack the rest of my stuff and sort out my room. See you two later at six thirty, it'll be fun!"_ replied Tim excitedly and departed, hurrying down the hall.

_"Yeah, I have luggage to unpack as well and still have to register my name on the class list for Magical Foundation. One of the academic officers told me to return to the atrium after two o'clock, the queue is moving really slow"_ added Azmat quickly, having grown tired of waiting and winked playfully at them both. 

_"See you guys later, then"_ responded Cassandra casually, gently stroking Tabby's soft fur coat and admired his bright yellow eyes as Azmat and Tim departed the dormitory.

_"Have you encountered Beetle?, the grumpy, short and mole faced woman with beetle - like eyes and hairy eyebrows"_ asked Mildred whimsically, making Cassandra laugh. 

_"Unfortunately I have, Beetle isn't very friendly and does not waste time beating around the bush"_ answered Cas solemnly, making blunt remarks about Beetle.

" _Yes, I'm tired and want to sleep for a while. It took me six and a half hours to get here on broomstick"_ replied Mildred nonchalantly and yawned, opening her mouth wide.

_"....You flew all the way to WeirdSister?, I don't believe you!. Couldn't you have taken the bus?"_ exclaimed Cas in a state of disbelief, amused by Mildred's rebelliousness.

_"Call me later in case I don't wake up, I don't want to miss the party"_ mumbled Mildred, returning to the bedroom and put Tabby on the floor, then lay down to sleep

_"....One quirky housemate and the other, I have yet to meet"_ thought Cassandra joyously and checked the time on her wristwatch, looking forward to the evening festivities. 

Off she went into her own sleeping quarters, leaving the door slightly ajar and began the task of unpacking her belongings. Turning on her stereo at low volume, Cas sang merrily to upbeat pop music coming out of the speakers. Posters went up on the rustic orange walls, soft navy pillows and grey blankets were laid out on the single bed and she placed an unusual object with colourful feathers high up on one of the curtain's metal hooks. 

* * *

**Scene 3: Misery's Cafe**

**City of Cambridge**

**County of Cambridgeshire,** **East England**

**12:45 PM, After Midday**

**Thursday 11th September, 2003**

* * *

On the way to Misery's left of the narrow side street, Nick looked rather bored for some reason and lazily opened the front door of the cosy restaurant cafe, allowing Ethel to cross the threshold first. Gazing around at the dark purple paint, antique chairs and coffee tables decorated with hollow skull lanterns made of fibreglass, Ethel was astonished by the peculiarity of the place and sat down to read the coffin shaped menu at a table in the corner. 

_"Wow, it isn't like other cafes I've been to. It's so...., what's the word I'm looking for?"_ pondered Ethel, admiring the rest of the decor and detailed Islamic style architecture.  

_"Fake!"_ declared Nick harshly and rolled his eyes, criticising Misery's whilst hoping that some of the other customers and employees had heard.

_"I think it has unique qualities, macabre too. Most cafes have boring plastic tables and are lacking in character"_ replied Ethel nonchalantly, disagreeing with Nick's opinion. 

_"Bah!, all this New Age stuff is nonsense made up by non - magical folk incapable of understanding magic!"_ retorted Nicholas, mocking the naivety of those who believed in it.

_"If only they knew that the real thing exists, it would most certainly open their eyes"_ stated Ethel sincerely, yet thought it best to keep the magical world top secret. 

_"Is that why you're attending WeirdSister?, to become more powerful and eventually reveal magic to the world?"_ asked Hobbes inquisitively, wondering what her motives were.

_"....I beg your pardon?, what on earth gave you that idea?. Don't be so rude and invasive, Nicholas. I barely know you"_ replied Ethel in dismay and felt rather offended. 

_"Ethel, you stomped all over Mildred when I invited her to come, obviously you love having power over others. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I sense that there is animosity between the both of you, is there?"_ said Nick intuitively, considering the possibility of Mildred and Ethel being old rivals.  

_"....Mildred and I were at school together, Cackle's Academy and she made my life miserable for five years. I came here hoping to start anew and she slithers into university like the sneaky serpent she is"_ whispered Ethel in hushed tones, childishly whining about Mildred and didn't want anyone else to know. 

_"There are two sides to every story, I thought Mildred seemed friendly earlier. Aren't you blowing this out of proportion?"_ responded Hobbes calmly, questioning her statement.

_"No I am not!, Mildred easily sails through life while I worked extremely hard to earn my place at WeirdSister!"_ grumbled Ethel furiously, wishing Mildred would disappear. 

_"I know how you feel, there were guys like that at my old school. The absent minded clumsy type who frequently got into trouble, escaped punishment most of the time and always got lucky because teachers intervened"_ said Hobbes solemnly, relating to Ethel's personal issues and saw her as a kindred spirit. 

_"Exactly!, I really can't see Mildred lasting the course. She'll be gone by the end of the month, more than likely"_ replied Ethel out of bitter spite, cruelly hoping Mildred would fail.

_"Year One of Magical Foundation is a means to an end, by the end of fourth year you and I will be far more powerful"_ added Hobbes enthusiastically, determined to be the best. 

_"I suppose so, but the Witches Code states that magic is not to be used for selfish or trivial purposes"_ said Ethel hesitantly, remembering what she had been taught

_"The Witches Code will hold you back, Ethel Hallow if you forever remain loyal to it, I know something that no one else knows and it is of vital importance that you listen. All of year one is at risk, some of us may be gone after tomorrow. Can I trust you, Ethel?"_ whispered Nick urgently in an ominous tone of voice, fearing the worst. 

_"....What do you mean, Nick?"_ asked Ethel curiously and frowned, genuinely puzzled by his sudden shift in behaviour and wondered what on earth was going on. 

_"Sworn to secrecy, the professors, "Beetle", older students and anyone else that previously went to WeirdSister. Our initiation ceremony, there is something they never told us during interviews because everyone would have run a mile out of pure terror"_ answered Hobbes nervously, revealing the truth as Ethel felt a growing sense of dread.

_"....Somehow you managed to find out, what is it that you know, Hobbes?"_ whispered Ethel urgently, so that no one else would hear and desperately wanted to know. 

_"Sssh!, two black coffees!"_ shouted Nick energetically, snapping his fingers loudly to alert staff and placed an order for the hot beverages.

The coffee machine started up, clanking and hissing as bubbly foam, sweet sugar and grounded up coffee beans poured into each mug, filling them both to the brim. Patiently waiting for the order to arrive, the scheming wizard casually talked about other things to Ethel as Mildred slept undisturbed on her bed back at WeirdSister. Thinking that Hobbes was a cut above the rest, Ethel listened in admiration whilst longing to hear his secret.

* * *

**Scene 4: The Staffroom**

**WeirdSister College,** **City of Cambridge**

**County of Cambridgeshire,** **East England**

**1:38 PM, Early Afternoon**

**Thursday 11th September, 2003**

* * *

Meanwhile in the private staffroom overlooking the inner central courtyard, "Beetle" carefully poured out refreshments into flower patterned china cups resting on white saucers next to an antique silver teapot, sugar bowl, sandwiches and large plate of shortbread biscuits. An elderly silver-haired lady, tall and aged in her late fifties to mid sixties sat down upon an old brown leather armchair beside another younger woman of mixed race with long curly black hair, brown eyes and a slim figure.

_"Cheer up, Professor Wendle!, nothing like a freshly made beverage to lift one's spirits!"_   declared the confident lady, taking biscuits as Beetle served the piping hot drinks.

_"I'm sorry to be so solemn, Alicia, I just don't think it's fair on the students"_ replied Professor Wendle, nervously glancing down at the enormous chest on the mahogany table.

_"Yes, I understand Jennifer, yet we must unanimously decide what to do. Professor Croft, are you ready?"_ stated Alicia sternly, addressing the white haired man on her left. 

_"Indeed, Mistress Thunderblast!. I must say my usual Earl Grey does taste rather peculiar!"_ exclaimed Professor Croft excitedly, puzzled by the drink's murky brown colour.

_"Jonathan, you're drinking coffee, not tea, you need to move with the times"_ said Jennifer and laughed, amused by his eccentric nature and absent mindedness.

_"We shan't dilly dally!, insert your magical keys and we can get this over with!"_ insisted Alicia adamantly, placing her own key into the chest's brass plated lock on the front.

Ancient symbols of yore glowed luminescent blue on top of the crate, magically enchanting all three of it's hidden locking mechanisms to slide back and unlock. Gazing with widened eyes at what lay within, Alicia, Jennifer, "Beetle" and Jonathan leaned in cautiously and deemed it wise to not get too close. Intimidated, Alicia had a change of heart and firmly shut the chest and felt rather anxious as did her colleagues. 

_"....I'm a tough old bird and you all know it, however this thing sends an icy shiver down my spine!"_ exclaimed Professor Thunderblast, bravely opening the crate once more. 

_"Almost as if it can see into your soul, searching for the slightest trace of darkness deep within"_ whispered Jonathan dramatically, agreeing with Alicia's opinion on the matter. 

_"Yes and I hate it!. It's like standing there stark naked and everyone sees you. Not literally!, you know what I mean!"_ barked Alicia disapprovingly, wishing for an alternative idea.

_"Far too invasive and inquisitorial, to reveal their darkest secrets in front of us and the older students"_ protested Wendle adamantly, thinking it rather unfair and unnecessary. 

_"Students passed their school exams!, attended interviews and now they're expected to contend with this!"_ snapped Alicia in frustration, adjusting her half-moon spectacles.

_"It's tradition!, it has been for almost eight hundred and twelve years since WeirdSister was founded in 1191 AD!"_ insisted "Beetle" firmly, unwilling to allow for any exceptions.

_"We've had this argument before, I believe!. October 1673, Mistress Fairfax Barebone was in charge!"_ stated Professor Croft jovially, somewhat distracted and daydreaming. 

_"....We?, I didn't exist three hundred and thirty years ago, Croft and neither did you!. Honestly!, you talk as if you've lived through history!"_ retorted Alicia, sceptical of his claims.

_"I shall say the same now as I said then, many mysterious and undiscovered secrets are hidden here at WeirdSister"_ replied Jonathan quietly, unfazed by Alicia's scepticism. 

_"You and your tall tales, Jonathan!, are we going to make the decision or not?"_  scoffed Alicia impatiently, having grown tired of his ramblings and briskly checked her watch.

_"....As WeirdSister's wizard and witch founders, Corvus Hallow and Gormlaith Graves once said, the crooked of mind and cold of heart are best thrown out before we start"_ said Jonathan eerily, being rather theatrical and mysterious whilst reciting the old motto

_"See?, the initiation ceremony does have purpose and it is an efficient method of casting out evil wizards or witches!, especially the student that broke into my office and stole something earlier this morning!"_ added "Beetle" adamantly, secretly determined to unleash revenge upon the thief. 

_"What?, don't tell me you didn't lock the bloody door!. Beetle!, you really should be more careful as the doorkeeper!"_ shouted Alicia in disbelief and did not look impressed.

_"I did lock the door and carefully sealed it with all sorts of powerful enchantments!, additional security measures!. Twenty one years I've worked here and this is the first time that a student broke in, so don't tell me to careful, Professor Thunderblast!"_ retaliated Dewdrop furiously, unleashing her hot temper and glared at Alicia. 

_"....Don't take that tone of voice towards me, Veronica if you want to keep your job and I sincerely apologise for jumping to conclusions. You can't be blamed entirely, you were busy making sure all the first years had arrived and been placed in their dormitories"_ said Alicia sternly, warning Veronica to watch her tongue.

_"What did the student take from you, Beetle?. He or she can't have gone far and will be caught eventually"_ stated Jonathan quizzically, disapproving of such thievery. 

_"Unfortunately, I haven't had a chance to investigate what was stolen yet because a foolish girl from year one, Mildred Hubble set off the topmost tower's alarm, she illegally flew into WeirdSister on broomstick and came in through the emergency entrance"_ fumed Beetle angrily, blaming the witch for what had happened.

_"Good heavens!, it certainly was unorthodox and irresponsible!. I hope you fined the girl for breaking university law!"_ exclaimed Thunderblast in shock, fearing discovery. 

_"Oh I made sure of that!, any student that is caught breaking the rules will have to pay one pound and twenty five pence!. If they refuse to pay up, then the fee will increase per day and some of their personal belongings will be confiscated!"_ declared Veronica emphatically, unwilling to break away from her harsh methods of punishment.

_"Beetle, I don't think you realise that you can extremely terrifying sometimes"_ added Professor Wendle timidly, feeling rather intimidated by Veronica's authoritarian demeanour.

_"Some one has to be in charge of discipline!, I won't have young wizards and witches running amok!"_  barked Veronica firmly, ignoring Jennifer's insults and went as a beetroot.

_"Yes!, yes!, now back to what we were talking about!. Do we all agree or are our opinions still divided?, I think that we should follow tradition, Beetle won't change her mind and forget about my earlier reluctance. What do you think, Jonathan and Jennifer?"_ replied Alicia insistently, wanting to reach a verdict and get it over with once and for all. 

_"If we were to abolish the ancient ritual permanently, unknown evil may wander these corridors undetected for a long time and we would regret it. It would be rather unfair to the older students, I vote that it stays"_ answered Professor Croft worryingly, unwilling to take any risks and gave his decision serious thought. 

_"Morally, I feel that the ritual is a grey area when it comes to judging between right and wrong. However, I would hate for anything bad to happen to WeirdSister and if some students are sent home tomorrow night, then they have to live with the mistakes from their past"_ replied Jennifer in agreement, ultimately making her choice. 

_"The matter is settled!, time to relax before we resume work at two o'clock"_ stated Alicia jovially, securely locking the crate and put it away into an old cabinet for safekeeping. 

_"I'm afraid I can't stay and I must ensure all students have registered down in the atrium"_ announced Dewdrop unexpectedly, picking up her clipboard and heavy chain of keys. 

Changing the conversation to less stressful topics as Beetle closed the creaky wooden door, Alicia, Jonathan and Jennifer contently enjoyed more coffee and biscuits whilst telling each other what they had gotten up on holiday. Vigilant and paranoid, she kept a sharp lookout for anything out of the ordinary and glared icily at crowds of students minding their business on the corridors. 

* * *

**Scene 5: Misery's Cafe**

**City of Cambridge**

**County of Cambridgeshire,** **East England**

**2:12 PM, Mid - Afternoon**

**Thursday 11th September, 2003**

* * *

Back at Misery's, it had become quieter as most of the customers had left to return to work as Hobbes and Ethel continued their chat quietly in the corner, eating hot chicken covered in spicy red sauce and toasted wraps. Waiters rushed to and fro from one table to the next, picking up dirty plates and glasses as cashiers took pound notes from new customers and put them in the register. 

_"....It's known as the All - Seeing Eye and believe me, it will choose something to reveal depending on the candidate. Don't tell me you were never horrible, Ethel and our classmates won't be impressed when they see the truth at initiation tomorrow night"_ whispered Nick quietly, not easily fooled by Ethel's false airs of elegance and perfection. 

_"....But I'm a Hallow, highly respected by wizards and witches in the village of Raven's Hollow"_ protested Ethel anxiously, relying on her prestigious surname and witch ancestry. 

_"You'll be the first Hallow to be kicked out of WeirdSister, you don't stand a chance, Ethel Hallow"_  sneered Hobbes obnoxiously, knowing that reputation meant nothing. 

_"Neither do you obviously, evident by the fact that you brought it up and because you don't want others to see your past"_ retorted Ethel haughtily, feeling wary of Hobbes.

_"There is only one person capable of fooling the All - Seeing Eye, someone with an extremely unique talent"_ replied Nick adamantly, revealing his secret plan to Ethel.

_"....Mildred, of course it had to Mildred and you expect me to ask her to help us in this crazy plan of yours!"_ hissed Ethel furiously, unwilling to participate in Nick's schemes." 

_"Pretend you don't know anything for the moment, Ethel and talk to Mildred privately tomorrow morning when you get the chance, be genuinely nice to her and it might work. This is our secret and I'll talk to Mildred as well"_ urged Hobbes desperately in a last minute attempt to persuade Ethel and earn Mildred's trust.

_"....Fine, but it won't be easy to convince Mildred and I warn you, pressure her too much and she'll realise something is up"_ replied Ethel hesitantly, advising Nick to be careful.

_"I'll play it cool, it's time we return to WeirdSister and remember, not a word about the All - Seeing Eye"_ whispered Hobbes adamantly, hoping that the plan would work.

_"Could we have the bill please?, we've finished our meal and it was delicious"_ said Ethel politely to the waiter, taking out silver coins from her expensive purse.

_"Eight pounds and forty pence, we can pay four pounds and twenty pence each if we split the bill"_ added Nicholas sweetly, offering to pay half and counted his money.

_"Thank you, Nick, maybe you're not so bad after all and it was nice of you to invite me"_ replied Ethel appreciatively, yet secretly remained wary of his intentions. 

_"It was no trouble, the feeling is mutual and I was glad of the company"_ responded Hobbes nonchalantly, leaving the money on top of the bill and opened the door for Ethel. 

Ethel and Nick departed the cafe, turning left at the corner and began their long journey back to WeirdSister, passing through busy market areas where fruit, vegetables and baked goods were being sold by the dozen. Nervous about the plan, Ethel wasn't so sure it would work and gave Hobbes's words some thought, that perhaps an effort should be made to show Mildred more respect.

**_To Be Continued...._ **


End file.
